<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slay Boy! by whiskygalore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061046">Slay Boy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore'>whiskygalore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jensen Ackles, Humor and snark, M/M, Slayer!Jensen, Sunday Morning Porn Club (Supernatural &amp; Supernatural RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has found himself a nice, normal, non-psychotic, boyfriend for once. He’s sure he has. Despite what Giles might think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slay Boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/gifts">Saltandburnboys</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts">Somer (somersault_j)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SMPC! And a late birthday present for Saltandburnboys and an early birthday present for Somer! Love you guys! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“You know I’m not a kid anymore.”</p><p>“You’re nineteen,” Giles says, which, as far as Jensen is concerned proves his point. Giles though continues with a dismissive eye-roll. “You’re not even old enough to drink in this godforsaken country. Excuse me if I still worry about your judgement or lack thereof.”</p><p>“I’m not old enough to drink, but I’ve been old enough to send headlong into danger with just a pointy wooden stick since I was sixteen-years-old though, right? Having a beer’s out of the question, but dying… not so much,” Jensen snarks back, regretting it barely a second later when Giles’s face pales and he sits down heavily at his desk.</p><p>“Jensen,” he starts.</p><p>Jensen waves him off. It’s not like he’s seriously pissed about the whole repeatedly nearly dying thing. It’s all part of the gig. And those ghouls earlier tonight might have almost bitten a chunk out of him, but they’re not even the scariest thing to happen to him all week. </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m joking. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Giles; it’s not like it’s your fault I’m the slayer.”</p><p>Giles remains somber despite the mention of panties. “I know being the slayer is not the easiest vocation but I’ve always done my very best to protect you.”</p><p>Jensen plops his ass down on the edge of Giles’ desk. “Dude, you’re my watcher not my mom. It’s your job to send me off into danger.”</p><p>If possible Giles pales even further. “That certainly is <em> not </em> my job, Jensen. My job as your watcher is to train and prepare you so you don’t get hurt when you’re out there hunting down monsters.”</p><p>“And I’m still alive, so, woohoo... good job.” Jensen holds his hand up for a high five which Giles pointedly ignores. It’s the lack of a high five that makes Jensen add, just a touch vindictively, “I mean, if we’re counting, I guess the master did kill me that one time, but Chris did the nasty and brought me back so that totally doesn’t count.”</p><p>Giles rolls his eyes. “Your friend Christian gave you CPR, he didn’t do the <em> nasty </em>. And that whole episode had been foretold, as I have said many times before. I knew you would live to fight another day.”</p><p>Jensen shrugs and picks a pen out of the holder on Giles’ desk and twirls it through his fingers. “Whatever, dude. You cried like a baby when you thought I’d snuffed it.”</p><p>“Rubbish,” Giles scoffs, taking the pen from Jensen and popping it back in the holder. “My face was simply puffy from all the steam after the Master locked me in the school boiler room.”</p><p>Jensen grins wide and picks something up from Giles’s desk that looks a bit like a silver charm. “Cried. Like. A. Wrinkly. Old. Baby.” </p><p>Giles snatches the charm from his hand and shoves it in his drawer. “If you stopped picking things up like a sticky-fingered toddler perhaps your life expectancy would lengthen slightly.”</p><p>It’s Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes. “Perhaps if you didn’t leave supernatural collectibles lying around for people to pick up we would have fewer apocalypses.”</p><p>“I was only responsible for almost unleashing hell on Earth once,” Giles points out icily. He looks decidedly shifty-eyed though, so Jensen doesn’t entirely believe him. </p><p>With a quick glance at his watch, Jensen hops up off Giles’s desk. “Well, try not to unleash anything world-ending tonight, please; I’m not cancelling my plans again.”</p><p>The wrinkles at the side of Giles’ eyes deepen with disapproval. “Plans with that tall floppy-haired boy, I suppose?” </p><p>“He’s hardly a boy,” Jensen scoffs. “He’s older than me.”</p><p>“But not as old as your last serious boyfriend, I hope?”</p><p>“Who, Michael the creep? It wasn’t his age that was the problem, it was the fact he was a two-timing, double-crossing, self-obsessed douchebag. Who also tried to sell me off to the highest demonic bidder.”</p><p>Giles blinks at him. “And you wonder why I question your judgement? But no, not Michael. I meant David.”</p><p>That takes the wind out of Jensen’s sails. He still doesn’t like talking about that particular ex. “No,” he says, with a sigh. “Jared is not a several-hundred-year old vampire with a penchant for brooding and long flappy overcoats.”</p><p>“Are you entirely sure?” Giles asks. “You really don’t know anything about this Jared person.”</p><p>“I know he works at his dad’s coffee shop, which doesn’t exactly scream evil bloodsucker,” Jensen says. “And he wears eye wateringly awful pink shirts. And he has two dogs. I’ve never known a vampire to have pets before. Well, not furry ones.”</p><p>“He works <em> nights </em> at the coffee shop,” Giles says, crossing his arms. “And admittedly, from the photos I’ve seen, he has terrible taste in shirts, but I’m not entirely sure the two massive dogs he owns aren’t actually hellhounds. I’m sorry, Jensen, but I’m not convinced he isn’t a vampire. Or perhaps some kind of demon.”</p><p>Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “Lighten up, Giles. Not everyone I date is evil.”</p><p>The sharp arch of Giles’ eyebrow deems words unnecessary. As usual that doesn’t stop him from using them. “You haven’t had a single boyfriend who hasn’t tried to kill you.”</p><p>“Some of them were cursed at the time to be fair,” Jensen says, knowing it’s a losing argument. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, I promise I’ll ask Jared if he’s planning on murdering me anytime in the near future.”</p><p>Giles stares at Jensen over the top of his spectacles. “I do hope you aren’t serious.”</p><p>“You got a better idea?”</p><p>“Several off the top of my head.”</p><p>“Am I going to think any of them aren’t boring or dumb?”</p><p>“You know,” Giles says, rubbing at his temples. “I did think, very briefly, when I discovered that by some strange twist of fate, the chosen one was a teenage boy rather than a girl, I at least wouldn’t have to worry about them falling for a bad boy with a homicidal streak.”</p><p>“Well, wasn’t that very sexist of you,” Jensen sniffs. “Also, Jared is the furthest thing from a bad boy you could find. He doesn’t even have a motorcycle. Or smoke. Or own a leather jacket.”</p><p>“Are you deliberately missing the point?”</p><p>“Never,” Jensen says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Giles’ cheek. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”</p><p>“At least make sure this one isn’t going to become a soulless killing machine as soon as you…” Giles coughs awkwardly, his cheeks turning a flustered shade of pink.</p><p>“Jeez,” Jensen says, already walking towards the door. “You sleep with one boy and turn him into an evil version of himself and nobody ever lets you forget it.”</p><p>He doesn’t add that if Jared was going to turn evil when they slept together, Jensen would have found out after their first date. Giles, with his uptight English morals, does not need to know everything. </p><p>“Oh, and don’t forget protection,” Giles calls after him.</p><p>Jensen pulls a wooden stake out of his back pocket, and spins it through his fingers like a baton. “You know I don’t go anywhere without protection.”</p><p>“I… aah… meant condoms,” Giles says, after a second’s hesitation. </p><p>Jensen trips over his feet and narrowly misses slamming into the doorframe, dropping his stake along the way. He casts a scowl back over his shoulder at a face-palming Giles as he picks it back up. “I’m not sure that advice is in the Watcher handbook.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Jensen says, pushing up on his tiptoes so he can lean over the counter and kiss Jared. “My… um… guardian, Giles…”</p><p>“You have a guardian? But, you’re nineteen, right?” Jared says, looking at him curiously as he goes back to cleaning down the countertop. It’s about ten minutes before closing time and there are no customers in the coffee-shop. The last straggler hightailed it when Jensen walked in the door and glowered at her. He doesn’t feel bad; she’d clearly finished her coffee and was blatantly flirting with Jensen’s boyfriend. </p><p>“Yes, I’m nineteen, so... I don’t have a guardian. I meant… um…. <em> boss </em>? Yeah, Giles is my boss, kind of.”</p><p>“You have a job?” Jared interrupts Jensen’s babbling. “You never said. I thought you were just rocking the whole student thing. So, what do you do?”</p><p>“Um,” Jensen says, wrongfooted again. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Complicated?” Jared frowns. “This Giles dude isn’t taking advantage of you, is he?”</p><p>“No, no,” Jensen says, wondering when he lost control of this conversation and then realizing it was pretty much as soon as he started talking. “He’s a librarian. He’s cool for a dude that wears tweed.”</p><p>“You work in a library?” </p><p>Jensen would take offence at the disbelief in Jared’s tone but considering his commitment (or lack of) to studying it’s probably well-deserved. </p><p>“No, I um…” Jensen sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, stares intently at the picture of a coffee bean on the wall just behind Jared’s left shoulder and tries to come up with a believable lie. When one doesn’t conveniently pop into his head, he decides, what the hell, the conversation is already in the crapper, he might as well just bite the bullet and tell the truth. What‘s the worst thing that could happen? Other than Jared thinking he’s clinically insane, dumping him, and telling everyone that Jensen’s a crazy freak. “So, I’m a vampire-slayer.”</p><p>Jared stops cleaning, and stares at him, eyebrows disappearing into his floppy bangs. “You kill vampires?</p><p>“I know it sounds crazy,” Jensen adds, quickly. “It’s a whole chosen one thing. Not like I just woke up one day and thought, you know what, life isn’t tough enough being a gay sixteen-year-old in a Texas high school, I’m going to go out and hunt down monsters just for shits and giggles.”</p><p>“Monsters,” Jared parrots. </p><p>“Yeah, y’know, like vampires, and demons, ancient gods, and bug monsters, and crazy old ghosts and…”</p><p>“You kill ghosts? Aren’t they dead already?”</p><p>That’s not the sticking point that Jensen was expecting. “Um… so are vampires technically, I guess. You believe me?”</p><p>Jared twists the cloth in his hands. “I don’t <em> not </em> believe you.”</p><p>Figuring he can work with that, Jensen keeps talking. “So, anyway, Giles, well, he’s kind of a worrywart, especially about me dating, so…”</p><p>“Isn’t that a little creepy?” Jared says, interrupting again. “I mean, you’re not a child. Surely who you date isn’t any of this dude’s business.”</p><p>“He thinks I’ve made some bad decisions in the past, as far as boyfriends go,” Jensen admits with a shrug. </p><p>Jared doesn’t look impressed. “Sounds to me like he’s weirdly over-invested in your love life.”</p><p>“To be fair to him, most of the guys I’ve dated in the past <em> have </em> tried to kill me.”</p><p>Jared tosses down his cloth and walks around to Jensen’s side of the counter. “Not literally I hope?”</p><p>“Well,” Jensen says. “Yeah, a couple of them literally. Maybe more than a couple. But, anyway, that’s why Giles wanted me to check that you weren’t planning on murdering me anytime soon.”</p><p>Jared pulls Jensen in close to him, his hands on Jensen’s hips. Jensen tries, and fails, not to melt into the touch. “Of course not. Jeez, Jensen, I’d never hurt you.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Jensen says, tipping his face up and licking his lips in blatant invitation. “I told Giles anyone who wore shirts as awful as yours couldn’t possibly be a vampire.”</p><p>Jared brushes his lips across Jensen’s before breaking off to complain. “Hey, what’s wrong with my shirts?”</p><p>“Nothing at all,” Jensen says, not wanting to waste time arguing fashion when they could be doing far more exciting things. Hands curling around Jared’s neck, he pushes up onto his tiptoes and illustrates this by pressing his lips against Jared’s with heated intent. </p><p>Thankfully, Jared doesn’t seem inclined to argue, returning Jensen’s kiss with enthusiasm and somehow turning them around so Jensen’s ass is squashed up against the counter.</p><p>Jensen didn’t think Jared would be this accepting of the whole vampire-hunter shtick but he’s not going to go looking for a fight when making-out is the other option. He spreads his feet when Jared’s thick thigh pushes between his legs, groaning into Jared’s mouth when he feels the heat of his boyfriend’s growing erection pressing up against him. </p><p>“Can we get out of here, please?” Jensen asks breathlessly when they break apart. </p><p>“Just need to finish closing up,” Jared mumbles against Jensen’s lips. He doesn’t seem inclined to move though. Jensen isn’t in that much of a rush either, especially not when he feels Jared’s hands ruck up underneath his shirt, his fingers hot against Jensen’s skin, and making him shiver when they glide up over his ribs.</p><p>Of course that’s when the bell above the door jingles rudely. </p><p>“Jared.” A deep voice says. “This ain’t a knocking shop, son. You think you could save the make-out session for later.”</p><p>Jared jumps apart from Jensen so quickly that only Jensen’s sharpened slayer reflexes stops him from falling on his face. </p><p>“Sorry, Dad,” Jared says, spinning around and standing in front of Jensen, blocking him from view long enough for Jensen to straighten his shirt, and adjust himself in a vain attempt to hide the tent in his pants. </p><p>“I take it this is the kid I’ve been hearing so much about.”</p><p>“Yeah, this is Jensen. Jensen this is my dad, Jeff,” Jared says, stepping aside so Jensen and Jared’s dad can see each other. And fuck, but Jared’s dad is hot... in a rugged older guy kind of way; thick messy hair, a neat greying beard and hazel eyes that are just a shade darker than Jared’s. There’s something about him though, a predatory sharpness in his gaze, that has Jensen’s slayer instincts prickling. He’s been in this game long enough now to know better than to ignore his gut. Very slowly he reaches behind his back and curls his hand around the stake he has tucked down his waistband.</p><p>“Aren’t you a pretty one,” Jeff says, his lips curling up in a smirk. “No wonder Jared can’t stop talking about you.”</p><p>“Dad,” Jared says, sharply. “Don’t. Please.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m used to creepy old guys hitting on me,” Jensen says, edging away from Jared. If Jeff is what Jensen thinks he is, there’s a good chance that Jared isn’t the sweet goofy guy he’s pretending to be.</p><p>“Oh, I bet you are,” Jeff says. “I imagine it’s a hazard of the job. Although I have to say when Jared told me he was dating a cute kid with a coffee-obsession, I didn’t realize it was <em>you</em> he was talking about. Guess I should have known though, ain’t too many Jensens around.”</p><p>Jensen’s fingers tighten on the handle of his weapon. </p><p>Jared fidgets anxiously, practically hopping from foot to foot, eyes darting between Jensen and his dad. “Dad, you know Jensen?”</p><p>“Kid, I’m a vampire, damn right I know a slayer when I see one.”</p><p>Before Jeff has even finished talking, Jensen lunges toward him, his stake clutched in his hand. Jeff’s unnaturally quick though, and clever, stepping smoothly out of Jensen’s way and managing to grab him from behind, arms circling his chest like a vice. </p><p>“Feisty, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Jeff growls into Jensen’s ear, the nicotine on his breath wafting up Jensen’s nose and almost making his eyes water. It’s just as well vampires don’t have to worry about lung disease.</p><p>Jared wrinkles his nose up. “Jesus, dad, don’t hit on my boyfriend, that’s just gross.”</p><p>Before Jeff can come up with a suitably witty retort, or sink his fangs into Jensen’s neck, Jensen deftly twists out of his hold and pins him against the wall, his stake digging into the vampire’s leather biker jacket, right over his heart.</p><p>“And please don’t kill my dad, even if he is being an asshole,” Jared appeals to Jensen. </p><p>Jeff just looks mildly amused. </p><p>“You sure know how to pick ‘em, kiddo,” he says to Jared, never taking his eyes away from Jensen’s face. </p><p>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t dust your evil-dead dad right the hell now,” Jensen says, one good thrust away from stabbing the self-satisfied son-of-a-bitch right there. </p><p>“He’s not all that bad,” Jared says. </p><p>Jeff snorts. “Ringing endorsement, son, thanks.”</p><p>“He’s a vampire,” Jensen points out deceptively calmly. “And vampires don’t tend to be upstanding pillars of the community.”</p><p>“Yeah, Jeff’s not a normal vampire,” Jared says. “He’s a good guy.”</p><p>Jeff’s grin widens. Jensen digs the stake a touch harder into his leather jacket. </p><p>“You would say that,” Jensen points out. “He’s your sire.”</p><p>Jeff laughs. Jensen’s fingers flex around his wooden stake.</p><p>“Ew.” Jared sounds creeped out. “No, no he’s not. I mean, I guess <em> technically </em>, but no, let’s just go with dad.”</p><p>“Jared,” Jensen says, growing impatient with Jared’s wholesome boy-next-door act. “He’s a vampire. <em> You’re </em> a vampire. He sired you.”</p><p>“Dude, I’m not a vampire,” Jared says, his voice rising like he’s offended by the notion. </p><p>“He’s not,” Jeff confirms with a wink. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”</p><p>Jensen almost feels honor bound to kill Jeff just for looking so damn pleased with himself while there’s a lethal weapon just a sharp shove away from his cold dead heart.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re helping, Dad,” Jared sighs. “Look, admittedly he’s a bit of a dick, but Jeff hasn’t killed anyone to feed on for nearly two hundred years. I swear he’s totally on the wagon.”</p><p>“And you?” Jensen asks. </p><p>“I’m human, just like my mom was. Maybe with a few extra powers tossed in. And okay, admittedly I like my steak rare, but I figure that’s more of a Texan thing than a vampire thing.”</p><p>Jensen is, to say the least, confused. He shoots Jared a look that says as much, which obviously is when Jeff takes advantage and neatly turns the tables on him, knocking the stake out of his hand and shoving him backwards so hard that he falls onto his ass with an unmanly squeak. He jumps to his feet like a (slightly disgruntled) ninja just before Jared reaches out to help him up.</p><p>There’s a tense stand-off as the three men weigh each other up. </p><p>At least, Jeff and Jensen weigh each other up while Jared edges awkwardly between them. </p><p>“So, this isn’t going the way I’d hoped.”</p><p>“Really?” Jensen says, with a withering glare. “You thought your vampire slayer boyfriend meeting your vampire dad wouldn't be an issue?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were a vampire slayer,” Jared points out tersely. “I didn’t even know there was such a thing as a vampire slayer. I mean, seriously what the hell? Who decided that it was a stellar idea to send a teenage boy out on a vampire killing spree?”</p><p>“Actually, the slayer is usually a teenage girl,” Jensen says. “I was a blip.”</p><p>Jeff runs a lecherous eye over Jensen’s body. “A damn pretty blip though.”</p><p>“Good God, Dad.” Jared slaps his palm against his own forehead. “Could you try to be less skeevy when I’m doing my best to persuade my boyfriend not to kill you.”</p><p>Jeff holds his hands up. “Sorry. Don’t mind me. I’ll just stand right here being harmless.”</p><p>“Keep leering at me like that and you’ll be headless,” Jensen threatens, wondering how big and sharp the knives in a coffee shop are.</p><p>Jeff, the fucker, laughs. </p><p>“Okay,” Jared says, starting to look frazzled. “Okay. Let’s all just play nice. Dad, can it. Jensen, I love you, I do, but if you lop off my dad’s head it's gonna make things pretty awkward between us.”</p><p>“You love me?” </p><p>“Um, well… shit... I mean…” Jared stutters, a red flush crawling up his neck.</p><p>Jeff interrupts Jared’s stammering with his molasses drawl. “Shit, slay-boy, he’s head-over-heels crushin’ on you; thought that was pretty damn obvious for anyone with two eyes.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jensen says, in a small voice, his heart doing a weird little bunny hop in his chest.</p><p>“That was why I had to come see what all the fuss was about,” Jeff continues. “Never seen my boy so damn obsessed before. Had to make sure some hunter skank wasn’t playing with him. Jared’s special. Half vampire, half human… lots of people out there wouldn’t mind getting their sicko hands on him.”</p><p>Jensen <em> was </em> very keen to get his hands on Jared tonight. But not for any nefarious reasons. As long as smoking hot sex isn’t deemed as nefarious.</p><p>“Dad,” Jared whines. “I’m twenty-three, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt Jared,” Jensen says, feeling like he has to make that point crystal clear. If Jared’s not a vampire, and when he thinks about it, Jensen’s positive that the guy runs far too hot to be dead, then Jensen, much to his relief, doesn’t have any reason to hurt him. Even if he was a vampire, Jensen’s not so sure he could bear to dust him. He really is too cute to kill. “You,” he says to Jeff, “I’m not so sure about.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m nothing but a big old cuddly teddy-bear these days, I promise. You ask Giles. I hear he’s the slayer’s watcher again?”</p><p>“You know Giles?” </p><p>“We’ve met a time or two over the years. You let him know Jared’s <em> my </em> boy and I’m sure he’ll tell you the whole story.”</p><p>Vampires aren’t the most trustworthy of creatures, but Jensen has a feeling Jeff is telling the truth. Plus, Jared is looking at him with a hangdog expression that Jensen would like very much to kiss from his face. </p><p>“I tell you boys what, you go on and clear out of here and I’ll finish shutting up shop for you,” Jeff says. </p><p>Jared looks at Jensen with puppy dog eyes. Jensen could be about to make a huge mistake, but, honestly, staking Jared’s dad is not going to get him laid tonight. He’s feeling just reckless and horny enough to allow his heart —and his dick— to make his decision.</p><p>“Fine,” Jensen says. “But if this is all a trick, I’m going to enjoy wiping the smirk off your face the next time I see you.”</p><p>Jeff leisurely holds his hands up in surrender, smirk still firmly in place. “Sweetheart, the pleasure would be all mine.”</p><p>Jared groans, and reaches out to grab Jensen’s arm. “Okay, that’s enough, I’m leaving with <em> my </em> boyfriend. Dad, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Have fun, boys,” Jeff calls after them as Jared drags Jensen away. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>Being a slayer, Jensen has super hearing so he can only assume that he wasn’t supposed to hear Jeff add, “to that sweet ass,” under his breath as Jared shuts the shop door behind them.</p><p>“So,” Jared says, taking a deep breath and hauling Jensen off down the street by his hand. “That was my dad.”</p><p>“He’s…” Jensen tries to think of a slightly less offensive way to say an asshole. But Jared says it for him.</p><p>“He’s an asshole, I know. I swear he isn't usually quite that bad. And he really is a good guy now. He’s just protective of me. Apparently some cult kept trying to kidnap me when I was a kid, it made him pretty paranoid.”</p><p>“You know what, Jared?” Jensen says. </p><p>“You want to dump me?” Jared asks, his fingers slackening their hold on Jensen’s hand. “Not like I would blame you.”</p><p>“No, idiot,” Jensen says, locking his fingers around Jared’s. “I want to stop talking about your dad, and do something fun.”</p><p>“Bowling?” Jared suggests, his voice taking on a teasing lilt. “The movies?”</p><p>Jensen stops and shoves Jared up against the nearest wall. “Or,” he says, standing on his tiptoes so he can whisper in Jared’s ear, his lips brushing Jared’s warm skin as he speaks. “You can take me back to yours and tell me all about your super powers.”</p><p>Jensen’s world tilts as he finds himself lifted up, and spun around so his back is slammed against the wall, his legs instinctively wrapping around Jared’s thighs. “I’m strong, and I’m fast,” Jared says with a smirk that reminds Jensen of Jeff. But then Jared’s kissing him and all thoughts of Jeff thankfully leave Jensen’s head. </p><p>“Well then,” Jensen says, a little breathless and a lot turned on by the time they break apart. “Why don’t we go back to yours and you can show me just how strong you are.”</p><p>Jared’s eyes turn dark and with one final searing kiss he gently drops Jensen to the ground and less gently drags him down the street towards his apartment. They stumble through the door, Jared kicking off his shoes and Jensen stripping off his jacket before the door even shuts.</p><p>“The dogs?” Jensen asks, bracing himself for the thundering of giant doggy paws.</p><p>“With Chad for the weekend,” Jared says, locking the door and turning to stare at Jensen with a wicked quirk in his smile. “Wanted you all to myself tonight,” he explains, before simultaneously trying to kiss Jensen and drag him towards his bedroom.</p><p>It’s a wonder they make it there without breaking anything. Anything apart from the picture they knock off Jared’s hallway wall anyway. Jensen always gets strangely horny after an encounter with a vampire; the rush of endorphins and the high of the win he guesses. But, the only thing responsible for the iron-hard boner he has right now is just how freaking hot Jared is. </p><p>Jensen loves being manhandled, has a serious kink for it, probably because despite his slender build, there aren’t many people capable of shoving him around or holding him down. And Jared, well it’s pretty damn obvious to Jensen now that Jared has been holding back, hiding just how easy it is for him to pick Jensen up, carry him, and throw him down so hard on the bed, the springs creak in complaint. It’s just as well Jared has a very sturdy bed frame.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jensen gasps, biting his lip as he stares up at Jared looming over him from the bottom of the bed. </p><p>Jared grins, boyish dimples at odds with the hunger in his eyes. “You like that I can pick you up, Jensen?” he asks, ripping his tee-shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt and popping open the buttoned fly on his jeans. </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Jensen says, scrambling to get out of his own clothes as quickly as possible.</p><p>“So, you aren’t going to have a problem with me pinning you down and fucking you into the mattress then?”</p><p>“Hell, no,” Jensen gasps, finally wriggling out of his jeans and kicking them across the room. This is a new side to Jared. One that Jensen is all in favor of. Not that he doesn’t love charming, cuddly Jared with his goofy grins, polite manners and soft kisses, but bossy Jared is a whole new level of sexy. </p><p>Both of them down to just their boxer briefs, Jared climbs onto the bed and lays down beside Jensen, his fingers tracing patterns across the freckles on Jensen’s chest. “You’re so damn pretty,” he says, fingers slowly sliding lower down over his stomach and slipping below the waistband of his boxers. “Wanted you ever since I first saw you take a drink of coffee, making those obscene noises, your lips all pink and pouty and your eyes flickering shut like you were having a damned orgasm in front of me. Wanted to bend you over the counter and take you right there.”</p><p>Jensen moans as Jared’s fingers skim over his balls, squeezing them lightly before moving on and wrapping around his dick, his thumb brushing over the head. “Thought you were some delicate flower though. Thought you needed me to be gentle and careful. Didn’t know what you really wanted was someone to drag you home and pound you hard.”</p><p>“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen huffs, arching up as Jared’s hand slowly jerks him off underneath his boxers. “You ever going to stop talking and actually fuck me?”</p><p>Jared laughs and nuzzles into the crook of Jensen’s neck. “Thirty minutes ago you thought I was a vampire and now you’re begging for my cock. You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you, baby?”</p><p>With a turn of speed that makes Jared blink, Jensen slides out from under his hands, throws his leg over Jared’s thighs and straddles him. “What I need is for you to shut the hell up,” Jensen says, even though he can feel the color high in his cheeks and just how dripping wet his dick is thanks to Jared’s filthy tongue and clever fingers. </p><p>“Maybe you should shut me up,” Jared suggests, staring at Jensen’s mouth and licking not too subtly at his own lips. </p><p>Jensen thinks that’s not a bad idea, but instead of kissing Jared, he scrapes his teeth down Jared’s throat, licks the faint taste of coffee from his skin with an appreciative hum, and then crawls down his body, until his mouth is hovering inches above the sizable tent in Jared’s boxers.</p><p>Jared’s the one making needy noises now, but Jensen doesn’t have the patience to tease, just as hungry for the stretch of Jared’s dick filling his mouth as Jared is to have Jensen’s lips locked around him. </p><p>Jensen tugs Jared’s boxers down his thighs and swallows him down without preamble or niceties. He can’t take Jared the whole way down, even though pride and his weirdly competitive nature makes him want to. Jared is just too big and too thick. He does his best though, hollowing his cheeks, and working his mouth up and down Jared’s dick until his eyes are watering and his own dick is leaking steadily in his boxers. </p><p>“God almighty,” Jared groans, fingers winding in Jensen’s hair and trying to pull him off. “Hey, slow down, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>Jensen pinches Jared’s thigh and scowls up at him through his damp lashes, swallowing around Jared’s cock until Jared gets the message.</p><p>“Fuck, you like this, don’t you?” Jared says, wonder in his voice. “Like choking on my dick.”</p><p>He stops trying to hold back then, allows his hips to buck up, his cock to bump against the back of Jensen’s throat until tears are streaming down Jensen’s cheeks and he’s rutting against the bed, dangerously close to blowing just from Jared fucking his face.</p><p>When Jared does eventually push Jensen away, it’s to flip them over and rip Jensen’s underwear down leaving Jensen staring up at him slack-jawed, eyes wide, and chest heaving.</p><p>“So fucking hot,” Jared says, bending down to press a trail of kisses along Jensen’s collar bone. “Can I fuck you, baby?”</p><p>“Please,” gasps Jensen, his voice broken and throat aching. </p><p>Jensen spreads his legs wide as Jared, the clever boy, produces lube from under his pillow, licking the tears from Jensen’s fever-hot cheeks and then sucking what’s sure to be an impressive bruise under the hinge of Jensen’s jaw as he does it. It’s twisted that Jensen can imagine that vulnerable spot is exactly where Jared’s fangs would pierce his skin if he <em> were </em> a vampire. But twisted is in Jensen’s DNA and the thought of Jared’s teeth sinking into his throat, the pulse of his blood against Jared’s tongue, only makes him groan louder, his legs spreading wider, his balls full and aching with the need to come. </p><p>Jared fingers him open quickly but carefully, encouraging Jensen over onto his hands and knees first. It’s still not quick enough for Jensen’s liking. He needs to feel Jared in him, feel Jared consuming him. He cants up his hips, squirms on Jared’s fingers, moans into the pillow. Jared slides his sticky fingers out of Jensen’s hole and slaps his ass in return. Hard enough to sting. Almost hard enough to send rushing Jensen over the edge.</p><p>If Jared notices he chooses not to comment. And not to take another swipe. Instead, Jensen feels the thick head of Jared’s dick pressing against his lube-slick hole, and then Jared’s fingers are spread around his hips as he inches slowly inside, splitting Jensen open.</p><p>“Perfect,” Jared says on a groan as Jensen shakes underneath him. “So fucking hot and tight and taking all of me so good. It’s like you were made just for me, baby.”</p><p>Jensen thinks maybe he was. </p><p>Right now, feeling like he can’t breathe, like he’s so full he might just break and fly apart, Jensen can’t help but think this was his destiny all along. Screw saving the world. He wasn’t made for killing, but for loving. For being loved so wholly and completely that nothing and no one else matters.</p><p>Jensen stops thinking altogether when Jared starts moving. Slowly at first, but building up speed until his balls are slapping loudly against Jensen’s ass and his fingers are digging grooves into his skin.</p><p>It’s over too fast, both of them too close to the edge to last long at all. Jensen comes first. Without even a touch to his dick. Comes sudden and unexpected, blindsided just by Jared slamming in deep, mouthing at his neck and sliding his hand under Jensen’s chest to pinch at his nipples. </p><p>Jared swears when Jensen clenches down around him, tenses, hips stuttering, and then Jensen feels him spill deep inside of him, hot and wet and dirty. </p><p>They don’t break apart until Jared’s elbows are trembling from the strain of holding himself up. He brushes his lips across Jensen’s shoulder and then rolls over, collapsing onto his back with a satisfied moan. Jensen turns around and drapes himself over Jared’s chest even though they’re both boiling hot and dripping with sweat. </p><p>“That was…” Jared starts to say.</p><p>“Awesome,” Jensen finishes for him.</p><p>“Damn straight,” Jared says, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s back and kissing the top of his head.</p><p>“For round one anyway,” Jensen clarifies. “Not seen much of these super powers yet.”</p><p>Jared lowers his hand and smacks Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s face heats when his dick responds enthusiastically, twitching to life where it’s pressed against Jared’s thigh. </p><p>Jared makes a pleased little hum that only makes Jensen blush harder, hiding his face against the solid plains of Jared’s chest.</p><p> “If I can get you off a second time without touching your dick, does that count as a superpower?”</p><p>Jensen’s huff turns into a whimper and full body shudder when Jared lands another open-handed slap against his ass. </p><p>“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Jensen pouts, rocking against Jared’s leg, his dick filling even though he came hard enough to injure himself just a few minutes ago.</p><p>“But at least I’m a human jerk,” Jared says. “Well, mainly human,” he amends.</p><p>“As long as you don’t plan on killing me,” Jensen says. </p><p>Jared slaps at his ass again before rolling over on top of him and pinning him to the bed. “Only with orgasms, baby.”</p><p>And honestly, Jensen is okay with that. There are worse ways to go.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Finis<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for reading! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>